


玩偶（Doll）

by Gullity



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullity/pseuds/Gullity
Summary: 迷你艾默里克梗情话现场双向箭头前提Mini Aymeric doll  bring a lovely storyJust 2 kids





	玩偶（Doll）

吟诵英雄伟业篇章的除了云雀，还有素手撩拨琴弦，且歌且唱的吟游诗人。艾欧泽亚大陆每个角落都不乏史诗传唱人，他们带着一架简单的竖琴，念着几句似是而非的开场白，夹杂着一些华丽浮夸的词藻，在英雄走过的路上动情颂唱。 

 

一名不知来路的吟游诗人刚出现在忘忧骑士亭前时，便有三三两两的人被轻松诙谐的语调吸引过去。这名诗人不遗余力地讲述龙诗战争的始末，故事中，战争女神麾下带着光芒的战士从远方而来，以绝对力量和优势将邪龙斩于刀下。邪恶的巨龙喷吐火焰不甘地坠下云海，而伊修加德的英雄被代理教皇艾默里克高举着，凯旋归来。人群中爆发阵阵欢呼，高声赞美着英雄阁下的勇猛，竟没有人在意代理教皇阁下是如何高举着英雄游街示众的。 

 

艾默里克方才结束文书工作，不经意间路过这场盛大的演讲，听到吟游诗人对自己和光之战士的描述，无奈地莞尔一笑。他向来乐意听到别人对光的称赞，哪怕只是寥寥几句，也足以让他欣喜。光是好的，没有言语能够完全描述的好，艾默里克私心地想让更多人知道光的优秀，让更多人 

为她倾付真心。 

就像他一样。 

 

光的私欲也恰如艾默里克般。她抱着露琪亚所赠的纪念品，混在熙熙攘攘地人群中。听到艾默里克高举她凯旋而归时，光愣了一下，很不给面子地笑起来。高举自己，她竟觉得很符合艾默里克的形象。总是隐于幕后，只为将光推向更高处的艾默里克，确实很契合“高举她游街”的场景。虽然光尚未与艾默里克有过分亲密的举动，她却不正经地想道，这个姿势以后可以尝试。 

或许……也可以反过来试试？光不怀好意地笑着，双手将纪念品举起。那是一个由雕金匠制作的，如今风靡砥柱层大街小巷的玩偶——迷你艾默里克。大概是紧急加工，玩偶有些粗糙，在光眼里，连艾默里克半分英姿也未曾体现。但想到这是被大家广泛喜爱的人物，光心中柔软得不像话，将小小玩偶紧抱在怀里，蹭了又蹭。 

自光刚刚出现在广场上时，艾默里克便敏锐地透过人群发现了她。光像个充满好奇的少女那样，融入人群里，做着与常人无二的事，踮起脚尖抬高头，去聆听吟游诗人的故事。听到奇怪之处，掩嘴笑弯了眼的样子，和艾默里克心中潜藏的无数个幻想重叠。 

 

感受到某人的视线，光怀抱着玩偶艾默里克环视四周。隔着晃动的人影，忘忧骑士亭前的艾默里克正凝视着光，他的眼神里似乎融化了一整座孤山的积雪，晶莹透彻，闪动着无比温和的水光。光想，她一定是在哪里遇见过这样的感觉，像是格里达尼亚初春时森林里淅淅沥沥的小雨，又像是南萨纳兰沙漠中满天繁星下的微凉晚风，舒服得让人沉溺于此。 

光不自觉地迈开一步，又迈开一步，随后发现艾默里克也如出一辙地向她缓缓走近。两人起初是不自觉地缓慢行进，发现彼此的动作后，不约而同加快步伐，那样不露声色地带着焦急与迫切穿梭人群。  
战争已经结束，每一位伊修加德的居民都在努力争取自己的生活，融入在繁忙又幸福的环境里。没有人注意这对匆忙靠近彼此的年轻人，他们跨越战火和人潮，终于相遇在一步之遥的位置。 

直到如此靠近，艾默里克才发现他们彼此是如此心急，以至于有些手足无措。 

光抱着玩偶目光闪躲地偷偷看向他，卸下身份和佩剑的艾默里克顿时失去他往日自诩能言善辩的口才，如同十多年前初入军营时的毛头小子，呆愣在原地。光抱着玩偶，边偷偷打量艾默里克，边假装不经意地往他身旁挪了挪。艾默里克思忖了许久，总算找到话题： 

“您……抱的是我吗？” 

艾默里克感觉身旁的女性被这句话惊得浑身一震，仿佛被踩到尾巴的猫，立刻矢口反驳道：“不，不是！” 

气氛再度尴尬起来，能言善辩的艾默里克似乎把话题聊死了，两人面对面站着，偷看对方一眼，又不好意思地移开视线。 

“不是的……”艾默里克听到身边的女性小声说道。“是……艾默里克玩偶……” 

“玩偶……”艾默里克观察光的神色，谨慎性地用指尖触碰光的手背，感觉对方微微有些颤抖，却并不抗拒后，自然而然地抚上光的右手，从光的指缝间轻轻溜进去，十指交叠托起光手中的玩偶，装作若无其事地端详。“与我很像呢。” 

光的手被握在艾默里克掌中，细腻温暖的触感让她心跳过载几欲停止，她不好意思地将目光放在玩偶上，用微弱的声音表示反对：“不像你……” 

“您不喜欢吗？”艾默里克显然会错意，他听到光微弱的反驳，以为光不喜欢这个有些粗糙的玩偶，轻巧地从光手上拿过去。“抱歉，我会让人做一个更精致的给您……” 

“喜欢！”光还没反应过来，手已不由自主地伸出去抓紧玩偶。“艾默里克，我喜欢的。” 

艾默里克抓着玩偶的手顿住了，两人一拉一扯停在半空中，光仰头看向艾默里克，脸红了半晌，终于鼓起勇气道：“虽然不像你……没有我心里万分之一的模样……但是……但是……”说着说着，好不容易鼓起的勇气泄下去，光抓住玩偶的手缓缓松开，看着艾默里克近在咫尺的脸庞，突然说不出后半句话。 

“我……我……”光还想勉强自己讲出堵在心口的话，艾默里克手上的玩偶忽然凑过来，蜻蜓点水般触碰光的双唇。 

艾默里克双手托着玩偶，像扮演玩偶戏那样摆动手上的玩偶，用奇怪的语调瓮声瓮气地低语道：“艾默里克也喜欢您。” 

光意识到那个触碰是来自艾默里克的吻，害羞地抿了抿唇，低下头羞于回应。艾默里克放下玩偶凑近过来，一手轻柔地拂过光的脸颊，拇指有意无意地从她嘴唇上划过。他用温柔得带些祈求意味的话语，再一次吐露： 

“艾默里克喜欢你……光……”


End file.
